U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,722 Bell et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,961 Ganz disclose machines in which forward tucking of a trailing film is disclosed. Such prior art devices generally are not well adapted for high speed packaging operations and also are not characterized by a high degree of precision with respect to the cooperation of associated parts.